Who Said Love Was Easy?
by Dr. Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: My thoughts on what happened the night of the Ep. All Things. PLS R


-1**I don't own the X-Files. **

**This is my take on what happened the night on 'All Things.' Please tell me what you think**.

The sun had set hours ago and she found herself alone with him in his apartment on his couch. They talked over random things about how all things happened for a reason and even if one thing were to change they would still end up in the same place they were in now. As he talked on, she found her eyes becoming heavy with sleep and though she longed to stay up and hear him speak, to hear what he truly had to say she found her eyes becoming unbearable to keep open and her head rested to the side as she fell into a deep sleep.

As Mulder finished talking he looked down to Scully to find her head resting on her shoulder with her eyes closed, he smiled inwardly as he leaned over her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears. He soon turned to grab the blanket behind her and placed it around her shoulders leaving her alone to sleep momentarily on the couch before he got up and walked into his room.

While in his room he stripped of his pants and shirt down to his boxers and pulled the covers back on the bed offering it easy access. He looked around the room searching for another blanket before he threw it on the chair next to the bed and left the room. As he walked back into the living room he walked over to Scully, picked her up and carried her and the blanket into his room.

Once in the room he placed her still sleeping form on the bed and searched through his drawers for an old pair of boxers and an old shirt he hardly ever used. He then walked over to her, took off her shoes, unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it off. He was careful as he pulled the skirt down her legs, folded it and placed them on the chair. He then carefully slipped his boxers on her and over her black lace panties he tried not to stare too long at. Once he had her bottoms on he began to tale off her black jacket and green shirt. He folded those as well and placed them next to her skirt.

His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes rested on her chest and the soft creamy mounds that threatened to spill out of her matching black lace bra. He took a deep breath before he took the old shirt and placed it over her head and shoving her arms threw the openings. Once the shirt was on snug on her form he reached his hands underneath it and from behind her he attempted to take her bra off. After a few moments of struggling the lacy fabric relaxed and he rested his hands softly on her back.

After a few moments he managed to get the bra off of her and to the side with her other clothes, as he was placing her on the bed he noticed her nipples had become hard due to the lack of warmth and security the bra had offered her. He slowly placed her back on the bed and covered her up with the sheets and duvet. He then grabbed the blanket he had thrown to the side and got up from the bed to enter the living room, leaving Scully to sleep peacefully in his bed alone.

"Stay." The voice was soft, pleading and came as he neared the door of the room. He looked back to see if he had imagined it, but knew what he heard was correct as he saw her sitting up in the bed looking to him. "Please?" She asked again. He had nothing to do but comply.

Scully smiled to herself as she saw Mulder turn on his heel and head towards her. As she moved and made space for him in the large bed she felt content, knowing he was willing to join her with no back talk or any innuendos. What she wouldn't do for one of his crazy sexual double meanings, for only when she had something clever to say back, for only when she was willing to act on his jokes did he choose to keep his mouth shut.

As he got into the bed next to her and laid down, he was happy when she rested her head on his chest and he felt her relax. His left right arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his form, part of him never wanted to let her go.

They lay there in silence on his bed for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes before Scully finally spoke. Though no real words came from her mouth small moans began to escape, the softest of sighs as if she were sleeping peacefully. He figured now would be a good time to get up and leave to the couch in the living room, knowing that when she woke up she would be somewhat upset at the fact he stayed the whole night with her, but as he moved to sit up her death grip on his waist tightened and when he looked down her eyes met his.

"Don't leave." Though it was meant to be a demand it came out to be a plea and he was left with nothing to do, but lay back down and smile inwardly at his new ordeal. After he had rested his head on the pillow he opened his eyes and pulled himself out of his thoughts to find Scully looking at him with a devilish smile on her face.

It was all so sudden when her lips pressed against his and she whispered a good night as she pulled away. The kiss had been simple, a small peck on the lips and that was it, or that's what he had thought until he found himself pulling her back and deepening much more. As his tongue licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth to grant him access and moaned as his tongue met hers.

It wasn't long before Scully had managed to bring Mulder to lay on top of her, his lips had long left hers and traveled around her neck, lavishing her soft skin in the sweetest of kisses. He was about to continue on until he noticed she was managing to get her top off. Though he wanted this with her more than anything he knew he didn't want her to regret it or feel forced.

His hands automatically feel to hers and stopped them mid movement, he placed one more kiss on her soft pouted lips before he spoke again.

"No, not now, not tonight." He whispered getting off of her and convincing himself he could only keep his sanity if he slept on the couch alone.

"Please." Her voice was shaky and pleading with him as her body became frustrated with the loss of his presence. He shook his head and headed for the door. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want this to be a one time thing. If we do this there is no going back, I will never willingly leave your side and I will never be able to look at you the same way. I love you and I can't do this if you don't feel the same." He said turning to see her sitting on the bed, hugging her legs to her chest as her chin rested on her knees.

"Who says I don't?" She whispered softly, so quietly he wasn't sure she had spoken at all. "I do love you and I understand……" She trialed off and he was sure she was done speaking, but as he opened his mouth she spoke up again. "I don't want to go back, and I don't want to stay here…I want to move forward…with you." It was true, after everything she had been through over the past week she had come to the conclusion that in the end she was meant to be with him and nobody else.

She lowered her head into the small space between her knees and was certain he had left her alone to cry until she felt the bed shift to one side and she felt the familiarity of his touch, it scourged her body, but she still craved him. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, she saw everything she could ever want……happiness.

Mulder pulled Scully into his arms and lifted her head so their lips could meet in a sensual kiss. It started off slow and steady and kept the pace for quite a while. His lips massaged hers as their tongues dueled. His hand started the small journey up her shirt and massaged the mounds that lay beneath the thin fabric. She moaned into his mouth and let her fingers roam his half naked body.

As he took off her shirt and threw it to the side, he laid her down on her back and crawled above her, placing soft kisses all over her neck and chest, stopping for a while to lavish attention to her aching breasts. His mouth kissed away at her stomach while his hand took a journey of it's own to the spot between her thighs. Heat escaped through the fabric of her panties and the boxers he had placed on her earlier that night, his want increased, but he managed his sanity as he pulled the offensive garment off and down her legs.

Scully let a moan escape as he pulled off her underwear and set himself down between her legs where he let his mouth take control. She did all she could not to scream out as he managed to make her feel good. He stopped right as she was about to enter a moment of pure bliss and climbed back on top of her. She smiled as their eyes met and realized just how bad he wanted her.

She helped him out of his boxers and started to move downward as to give him the same pleasure he had given her, but he stopped her as she made the slightest movement. They locked eyes, and though no words were spoken, she knew. He wanted tonight to be about her, they would have fun as other nights were to come. She smiled as she bent her legs and he rested in the area between them.

As he entered her it was slow and enticing, almost begging with every advancement if this was what she truly wanted, her answer came with the thrust of her hips that buried him deep inside her. Soon he began to move and with every push and pull they came closer to the edge. Her fingers ranked his back as she kissed him softly, knowing that this was what making love was truly about and she would give up her life just to know it again and again. With every thrust a moan escaped her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in deeper.

Within a matter of time his soft and steady thrusts began to increase as the need to end it all neared. She felt the urge and joined him as well, just as it hit he collapsed on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him firmly in place above her, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She uttered as he flipped them over so she was laying on him, but they were still connected.

"I love you, too." She whispered back as they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Please Review. **


End file.
